Black Moon
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set during season five's "Sympathy for the demon". After the battle with Barbas, Phoebe decides to open her heart to Cole.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. In this chapter there are some references and dialogues from season five's "Sympathy for the demon" which I also do not own.

**Timeline: **Season five's "Sympathy for the demon". This story won't follow the canon.

**Summary**_: _Set during season five's "Sympathy for the demon". After the battle with Barbas, Phoebe decides to open her heart to Cole.

* * *

**Black Moon**

Phoebe pulled in a deep breath, as the memory crossed her mind:

_"I'm ready," said Piper._

_ "Are you?" Leo turned to Cole._

_ "To take evil back? No. But I'm not doing it for me," Cole answered, looking sadly at her._

Cole. He just helped them to vanquish Barbas and she even said _thank you_. He faded out completely devastated because of her, because she looked at him scared, like he was a monster or something like this.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" a male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't listen..." Phoebe said, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Miles asked.

Phoebe pulled in a breath and took his hands in hers: "Yes, there's something very wrong. I can't do this... I'm sorry," she said and stood up.

Miles looked at her and said softly: "I understand."

"Thank you..." she said.

A storm of memories flooded Phoebe's mind, as she made her way to Cole's penthouse. The truth was that she still loved him, she still cared about him. And all her efforts to forget him were a sham.

When Phoebe heard the elevator ding, her heart was beating hard and fast. The elevator doors opened and revealed Cole. She found him drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

"Cole..." she let out in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I... I want to talk," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Talk about what? I'm evil... You made your point perfectly clear," he said, sipping the drink.

Phoebe stepped close to him and rested her hand on his chest: "No, you're not..."

"What?" he frowned.

"I refused to help you when you needed me... I turned my back on you, but you... you didn't think twice and helped us to vanquish Barbas. After everything I said and done to you, you still helped me... You're not evil..." she said softly.

"I would never turn my back on you... You know that," he told her.

"Yes, I know..." she said, caressing his face.

Cole looked at her and, for the first time since he came back from the Wasteland, he saw affection. He took her in her arms and kissed her.


	2. A new start

**A new start**

_Cole's penthouse_

When Phoebe woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the windows. "Oh, my God!" she muttered, looking at her watch.

"Phoebe... What are you doing?" Cole asked, as he slightly opened his eyes.

"I need to go home. Dammit! My sisters will kill me!" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"They can't do that, it would break the power of three," Cole joked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes: "Very funny"

"You're a big girl. You don't owe them any explanation," he argued.

Phoebe turned her gaze to him: "It's not that simple..."

"We love each other, Phoebe," he told her, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"You're right... But our problems didn't go away, because of what happened here. And you know that," she said, trying to find the tears from coming.

"I didn't say that... That's why we need to make a decision," he said.

"Decision?" she raised an eyebrow.

Cole nodded: "Is this relationship worth saving? Is our love strong enough to overcome our differences? I love you and I'm willing to fight for you, for us. But are you willing to fight for me?"

Phoebe stared at him for a moment and finally said. "I love you too, Cole. And I can't and I won't give up on you again."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Phoebe gasped and kissed him deeply: "I'm sure."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

Phoebe took in a breath, before slowly opening the door.

"Phoebe, I was sick worried about you. I saw Miles leaving P3 alone. Where were you? Why didn't you answer the phone?" Piper asked, as she walked in.

"I'm sorry... My cell phone battery was dead," she said, lowering her head.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Phoebe, where did you sleep last night?"

_You'll not like the answer_, she thought_. _"Well, I was... I was just, you know... I mean..."

_Oh no_, Piper thought. _Here we go again. _"Phoebe, don't tell me you spend the night with Cole," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Cole?" Paige asked, walking downstairs. "What about him?"

"I think we should sit down," Phoebe said a little nervous.

"Dammit, Phoebe!" Piper raised her hands in frustration.

"Wow, what's happening here?" Paige asked.

Phoebe stared at her sisters and sighed slowly: "I spent the night with Cole..."

"Oh, please," Paige scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're not such an idiot!"

_This won't be easy_, Phoebe thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

_To Dominus Trinus:_ You're right. Thank you. Punctuation rules are different in every language. I didn't know the correct way to use punctuation in English. In Portuguese (I'm Brazilian), the dialogues are usually like this:

– _I'm not evil._

– _Really?_


	3. Shadows from the past

**Shadows from the past**

"Oh, please," Paige scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're not such an idiot!"

Phoebe sighed. _It won't be easy. _"Paige, please, listen to me."

"No!" her baby sister snapped. "You need to listen to us. What's happening to you? Are you blind? Are you crazy? You can't go back to him! You said that your feelings for him didn't matter. How could you go after him and... Ugh! I hate that stupid demon! I shouldn't try to help him. I should vanquish him for good!"

Phoebe gasped. _Paige hates Cole!_, she thought. "Why vanquish him? He did nothing wrong," she argued.

Paige rolled her eyes: "Oh, so he did nothing wrong? He turned into the Source of All Evil! What about that? Look, I believe he tried to be a good man, but..." she stopped for a second, pulling in a deep breath. "Evil is inside him. He can't change, no matter how hard he tries..."

"I used to think exactly like you, hell I even said those words to Cole. I stared at him and said 'Evil is inside you'. And you have no idea how much I regret that," Phoebe said emotionally.

Paige shook her head. "You said the truth..."

"No... This is not truth. He helped us to vanquish Barbas, Paige... He didn't do this because he wanted his powers back. He just wanted to help me, to help us," Phoebe explained.

"He loves you, Phoebe. I won't deny that, but it doesn't matter, it doesn't change who he is," Paige told her.

Phoebe let out a slight smile. "Yeah, he loves me... He really loves me. And this change everything. Cole was the only one who taught me that evil can't love, Paige. There's no such thing as evil love. It's just gratification, lust."

"Beautiful words, Phoebe. But, as I said, it doesn't matter," Paige looked sadly at her.

"It matters for me... I love him, Paige. And I can't and I won't give up on him this time," Phoebe said firmly.

Paige flapped her arms in frustration. "Piper, please, say something! She's delusional!"

"I don't know what to say," Piper said truthfully.

"You don't need to say anything," Phoebe sighed. "I love Cole and he loves me. And we are together again. You don't need to like that, you just need to accept my decision."

Piper looked from Paige to Phoebe: "Are you sure about that?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure," she said softly, reaching for her sister and pulling her into a hug.

Paige looked at her sisters and felt a little lost there. _Paige Mathews... Not Halliwell, like Phoebe or Piper... a Mathews. _She loved her sisters and certainly they loved her. She had no doubts about it. However, she knew that there were so many things they didn't know about each other...

And then there were Cole. He was already there when she appeared their lives. She never paid too much attention on him. Cole was only Phoebe's boyfriend. She knew he was half demon, but something change inside her when she saw his demonic form in the Book of Shadows.

She didn't know he could turn into that.

Belthazor.

_A demon... What the hell her sister was thinking? Witches and demons were enemies. A witch shouldn't fall in love for a demon. A witch should vanquish demons, _she thought when she learned he was Belthazor_. _

Time proved that she was right. Cole turned into the Source.

He had brought her sister nothing but misery and disappointment. He already has his chance to do the right thing and ruined everything.

And now story was repeating itself.

_No... She won't allow that to happen again. _

Paige shook her head. "He's evil, Phoebe. He will break your heart again. What will you do if it will be necessary to vanquish him again? Will you be strong enough to do that?"

Phoebe shuddered. _Vanquish Cole again? No, she couldn't do this, not again_. "It won't be necessary!" she said.

"Really? Unfortunately, you can't guarantee it. He is who he is! He's our enemy and I won't spare him this time... He can't be saved! I'll work on a way to vanquish him!" Paige snapped.

Phoebe cleared her throat. "So be prepared. Because, If you want him, _you'll have to go through me first_!" she said firmly, before walking away.

"Phoebe..." Piper whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Family is everything

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Here's another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Family is everything**

_Halliwell Manor_

"I can't believe this!" Paige shouted in disappointment. "Did you hear what she had said to me? She threatened me, because of him!"

"Paige, calm down. She was only upset because you threatened Cole first," Piper said softly.

"All I know is that it's happening again! She chose him over us, she betrayed us!" Paige raised her hands in frustration.

"She didn't betray us... She loves him, that's all. I was afraid that sooner or later it would happen," Piper told her.

Paige shook her head. "He's dangerous."

"He's trying to be good," Piper insisted.

"I know, but it's not enough. We saw this movie before... I believe that Cole wants to be good, Piper. But he can't... Evil is inside him and it's a matter of time until he betrays us again" Paige said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I know you're worried about our sister. I understand you. But they love each other... There's nothing we can do to change that," Piper said.

Paige glared at her sister and an idea took shape in her mind. "I'm not so sure," Paige muttered.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Paige, what are you planning to do?"

Paige grinned. "I'll open Phoebe's eyes. She's fooling herself thinking Cole can be saved."

"Please, don't do anything stupid," Piper said in a tired tone of voice.

"Don't worry. I just want to protect our family," Paige assured her.

Piper sighed. She felt like she was walking in circles. "I'll go to P3, a band wants to play there next month and I'll meet their manager."

When Piper left, Paige went to the attic. She started to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows, looking for the right spell.

"There's nothing here...", Paige murmured in frustration. "I'll need to create the spell..."

She took a pencil and a piece of paper to write. _It's for Phoebe_, she thought.

Paige felt a great sense of protection towards her family. Since she found her sisters, she felt the urge to protect them. She had already lost a family once; and she promised herself that she wouldn't let it happen again.

That's why she needed to something. Cole had proven, more than once, that he was evil. His intentions didn't matter after all. The fact was that _evil was inside him and he couldn't ever change that_.

* * *

_Cole's office_

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered, when she appeared in his office.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said softly.

Cole let out a smile. "No, you're not."

She sighed, looking around her.

"Phoebe, is there something wrong?" Cole asked, staring at her. "Did you talk to your sisters?"

She nodded. "I needed to tell them the truth."

"And let me guess... they didn't like the idea of you and me together again," he said.

Phoebe shook her head. "Piper seemed to understand, but Paige... Well, she said horrible things to me."

Cole pulled her into a hug. "No one said it would be easy," he said. "It wasn't easy in the past and it won't be easy now."

Phoebe squeezed him tightly. "I know... But this time is different and you know that. I think they will never forgive you for what you've done as the Source."

"The Source took me over, Phoebe. I'm really sorry for what happened, but... you know how hard is fighting evil possession," he said innocently.

Suddenly, Phoebe pulled away from him. "Possession? What are you talking about?" she said, raising an eyebrow.


	5. The memory spell

**The memory spell**

_Cole's office_

"Possessed..." Phoebe whispered, closing her eyes. _Of course. He was possessed. And she was too blind to see it._

_ She should know him better... _

_ She almost lost him forever._

"We never sat to talk about it," Cole said. "I want you to know that I fought him, but I wasn't strong enough."

Phoebe sighed and touched his face. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I would never ever vanquished you if I knew the truth."

Cole shook her head. "At that point, I couldn't be saved, he completely took me over."

"But I would at least try."

Cole smiled. "It doesn't matter, not anymore. It's in the past."

She leaned forward and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "I don't want to lose you. Not again."

"You won't," he assured her.

"We need to be honest with each other. We need to trust each other. I'll trust you, Cole. But you need to trust me too..."

Cole nodded. "No more lies or secrets..."

Phoebe smiled at him and kissed him softly.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Attic_

Paige sighed, as she finished the spell. _It was a perfect solution. Phoebe would be free from that cursed love and Cole wouldn't be sacrificed._

_Evil was inside him, she knew that. That's why he needed a new existence, without magic around him._

_ He needed a existence free of witches and demons._

_ It was perfect._

_ Now she needed to work on the potion. _

She worked hard throughthe whole night. And when the sun came up, she had a spell and a potion.

Paige knew she needed to be careful. She needed to catch Cole alone. Her sister couldn't even imagine what she was planning.

_It's time_, she thought, when Phoebe arrived home. Her sister seemed happy and in love. It made Paige think for a moment. _Was it really the best solution? It certainly would break Phoebe's heart. _

Paige shook her head, trying to shake the doubts from her mind.

_No... They couldn't be together. _

_It needs to be done._

_It's for Phoebe..._

She pulled in a breath and orbed out.

* * *

_Cole's penthouse_

Cole was adjusting his tie in front of a mirror, when Paige suddenly orbed in.

"What are you doing here? he asked politely.

Paige sighed. "I don't want you to hurt my family again..."

"Don't tell me you're here to vanquish me..." Cole said calmly.

"No, I'm here to help my sister... You two can't be together, Cole. I'm sorry," she said.

Cole frowned, as Paige grabbed him by the arm and orbed them away.

"What the hell are you doing? What kind of game are you playing this time?" he asked angrily, as he looked around. It seemed they weren't in San Francisco anymore.

"I'm not playing any games, I just want to save my family," she replied and started to chant a spell.

_From this moment on _

_ All your memories will be gone_

_ After this spell I cast_

_ You'll have no clue about your past_

Cole's eyes widened and turned away. He shook his head, looking around him in confusion. Paige was fast and forced him to drink the potion she brought with her.

_ This will bind your powers... No memories,_ _no powers_, she thought.

"Who are you? What I'm doing here?" Cole asked, looking around him disoriented.

Paige took out some money ant threw it him. "I'm sorry," she said and walked away.

Cole was so confused that he made no attempt to follow the mysterious woman.

He rubbed his face in his hands and sobbed. He didn't know where he was.

_No, it was worse._

He didn't know who he was.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Lost

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

**Lost**

_Halliwell Manor_

"That's weird..." Phoebe remarked.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Cole... He isn't answering my calls..." Phoebe frowned. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach about it.

"Don't worry, he's probably busy at work..." Piper said softly.

Phoebe sighed. "I hope so."

"What's up?" Paige asked, coming down the stairs.

"Cole... He's not answering my calls," Phoebe explained with a sigh.

_And he never will_, Paige thought. "Maybe your demon didn't want to talk to you... He could be busy with other things, demonic things, I have to say," she teased her sister.

"Paige, don't!" Piper warned her.

But the youngest Halliwell sister shook her head. "You need to face it, Phoebe. Your relationship has been filled with nothing but pain and lies from the start."

Phoebe sobbed. "We love each other, Paige."

"Sometimes, love isn't enough; you said that by yourself," Paige snapped.

Phoebe took a long and deep breath. "Paige, you're my sister and I love you, but if you continue to act against my relationship with Cole, you will force me to have to choose between the two of you."

"And?" Paige crossed her arms defiantly.

"I think I made myself clear, I won't choose you," her sister replied.

Paige let out a small laugh. "It wouldn't be the first time, _my queen_."

Phoebe stepped back in horror. "I..."

"Okay, that's it! Break it up. Phoebe, you need to go to work. Paige, we need to talk," Piper said firmly.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I want..."

"Please..." Piper asked, placing her hand over her shoulder.

Phoebe sobbed and turned her gaze to Paige. "You're right... I need to go," she said quietly and left.

As Phoebe closed the door behind her, Piper turned to Paige. "You need to stop it."

"Face it, Piper. Sooner or later, she'll succumb to evil because of him... We can't accept that," Paige said with a sigh.

"She won't betray us, sweetie. Don't think this way."

"Tell me, are you happy that they got together?"

"No, I'm not," Piper confessed. "But it's her decision, not mine. Look, I know that family is the most important thing in the world to you... I know that you're worried about Phoebe. But you're hurting her."

"I just want the best for her," Paige said softly.

Piper smiled. "I believe you... But she loves him and we can't separate them."

"They already are separated, Piper. And it's better this way," Paige shrugged.

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What you've done?"

Paige shook her head. "Nothing..." she raised her hands in defense.

Piper stared at her suspiciously. "Please, don't do something you'll regret."

"Don't worry... Everything is gonna be okay, you'll see..."

* * *

_Cole's penthouse_

It was night and Phoebe decided to go to Cole's penthouse. She was really worried about him, since he didn't appeared in his office and didn't answer her calls.

"Cole?" she asked, looking around her.

The place was dark and empty.

She sighed and walked slowly. She stared at a photo of her and Cole on a side table. She picked up the photo and sighed. "What happened to you?" she asked to herself.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

The days had passed and she grew more worried. It was like Cole had disappeared in thin air. She could feel that something bad happened to him. _But what?_

_Paige..._

Phoebe felt her blood turn into ice at the thought. _Paige hated Cole and she menace his life. She said that she would vanquish him... _

Phoebe pulled in a breath. She needed answers, she needed to confront her baby sister.

It was a dark and cold night in San Francisco.

When Paige came home, Phoebe was waiting for her.

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

Paige nodded. "Of course. What's up?"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "Is there something I should know about Cole's disappearance?"

"Phoebe..."

"Please, tell me the truth. Did you vanquish him?"

Paige gasped. "No..." she said dryly.

Phoebe sobbed. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm saying the truth. I didn't vanquish him...". It' wasn't a lie. Paige didn't vanquish Cole; she just sent him away.

Phoebe shook her head and started to cry. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

Paige sighed and pulled her sister into a hug. "Everything is gonna be okay, sweetie... Maybe it's another proof that it wasn't meant to be," she said, looking away.


	7. New people

**New people**

Phoebe looked through the window of her room and sighed. A little more than a month has passed since Cole disappeared. She had no clue about what happened to him and it was breaking her heart.

Paige had assured her that she didn't vanquish him, but Phoebe had her doubts about it. Her sister saw the world in black and white and because of that she never trusted or liked Cole.

She shook her head trying to not think about it. _Paige was her sister and she never would do something like this_, she assured herself.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt nauseous and needed to sit down on her bed. She felt strange and different these days. _Certainly, she needed a break_. She did nothing more than think about what had happened and it wasn't healthy at all.

She stood up, walking to the bathroom. She looked at herself in a mirror and washed her face. She breathed in and out, hoping it could calm her down. _C'mon, Phoebs. You need to go to work. _

Unfortunately, it didn't work and she felt the nausea rising in her throat.

_Dammit_, she had forgot how much she hated to throw up. The last time she felt this way was... _No_, she shook her head and took a deep breath. _It's only stress_, she thought, as she doused her face with cold water.

When she walked downstairs, she found Piper there looking at an album. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Me? I'm looking at some photos of my wedding," she said softly.

Phoebe smiled slightly and looked at the album, but her smile faded when she saw a photo of Cole and her there.

Piper noticed the sadness in her sister's eyes and quickly closed the album. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay," Phoebe said, sobbing.

"No, it's not," her sister said, putting the album down beside her. "He's gone... I'm really sorry for that, but there's nothing we can do about it... You need to move on."

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't move on without knowing what happened to him. He just disappeared... And I do know that he wouldn't do that willingly. Something bad happened to him and I did nothing, nothing!"

"You know we tried to scry for him..." Piper remarked.

"I know that, but..."

"Maybe we should accept that we lost him. He's probably dead, Phoebe. I think someone managed to vanquish him," Piper said carefully.

"I... don't believe that. He's alive! He must to be alive," she said and started to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I'm not feeling well these days," Phoebe explained.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You should see a doctor..."

"I'm fine. It's only stress..." she said.

"Are you sure?"

Phoebe nodded. "It's nothing..."

_But she knew it was a lie. She felt different and she feared to know why._

The middle Halliwell sister went to work and spent the whole day with this doubt in her mind.

When the night came, she arrived home and went straight to the bathroom.

_It's okay... I need to know the truth_, she thought with a pregnancy test kit in her hand.

"Results in just three minutes," she read the instructions.

She didn't know that time could move so slow. _Three minutes_, she looked at her watch. After the three minutes were finally up, she looked at the test again.

Phoebe pulled in a breath and closed her eyes.

She was pregnant.


	8. David Miller

**David Miller**

"You what?" Paige asked, frowning.

"Paige, calm down," Phoebe said, rubbing her temples.

"I can't believe that!" Paige said, sitting down on the couch. "How?"

Phoebe looked skeptically at her sister. "Seriously? Are you asking me that?"

"It's okay," Piper said calmly. "Phoebe, this is serious. You know very well what happened the last time... Evil certainly will after this baby."

Phoebe shook her head. "No one will hurt this baby, Piper. I'll protect him."

Paige let out a small laugh. "And who will protect you, Phoebe?"

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

Paige sighed. "This baby... You know he'll be an evil spawn."

Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest. "My baby is not evil!" she said angrily.

"You can't be sure... His powers are..."

"Just powers..." Piper interrupted her. "Look, we need to calm down. The whole situation is unfair, but we need to stay together."

Paige rolled her eyes in frustration. Then she stared at Phoebe and sighed. "I am sorry... I think I overreacted a bit," she apologized.

"I want this baby," Phoebe said sobbing.

"And we'll support you, sweetie. Cole is not here, but we are," Piper assured her.

Paige closed her eyes. _If she knew the truth..._

_ ... She would never forgive me._

"Piper's right, sweetie. We'll be with you every step of the way," she said softly.

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you... Thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

* * *

_An year later_

_New York_

David Miller looked through the window and sighed. An year had passed since he found himself lost in that alley and he still didn't remember anything. He even didn't know his real name.

"David," a female voice broke his thoughts.

"Serena," he turned to face the young woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning a little.

David nodded. "Yeah, it's just..." he sighed. _Damn, it was hard to explain how he felt about it. _

"I know it's frustrating not to have answers... But I'm here for you," she said softly, caressing his face.

"I know," he said. "I am sorry. I shouldn't bother you."

Serena smiled. "You never bother me," she assured him.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. "You're incredible, you know," he said in her ear.

"Stop thinking about your past and start to thinking about our future. We'll get married, David. The past doesn't matter," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Serena, you don't even know my real name... Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure," she said and kissed him. "C'mon, you need to pack. Our flight leaves very early in the morning."

David nodded. "San Francisco... Are you excited?"

Serena shook her head. "Not really, but it's my work."

Cole smiled. "Fine. I'll pack..." he said.

Serena looked at him, as he closed the door. She took a deep sigh and pulled a key from her pocket. She turned and stared at a painting on the wall. She climbed up and removed the painting from the wall, revealing a large safe.

The young woman opened it and saw a glass vial with a red liquid in it. She smiled, as she took it in her hand. _"It's time to steal some energy again," _she muttered to herself.

She closed the safe and placed the painting back where it was. _David – or whatever his name was – couldn't know the truth. He was only a simple man, who didn't understand anything about magic. _

She put the vial in her pocket and looked at herself into a mirror. Serena was in fact a sorceress who used to steal powers from witches in order to keep herself young and powerful. _Now she was after the famous Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches ever. _

_ Certainly their great powers would give her a few years of precious safety._

_ She just need to be carefull._


	9. Ben

**Ben**

_Halliwell manor_

_Phoebe's room_

Phoebe looked at the little baby in her arms and sighed. Every time she looked at Ben's eyes she remembered Cole. That little one looked a lot like his father. He had those expressive blue eyes which flashed like lightning.

Phoebe cleared her throat and kissed the baby's forehead. Quite simple, Ben was her reason to live. When Cole disappeared, she felt lonely and lost. But that baby, her little baby boy, brought light back into her life.

"Is everything okay?" Paige asked, as she entered her sister's room.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, we're fine, sweetie."

Paige let out a slight smile, as she watched Phoebe rocking the baby. "He's so calm," she remarked. "Wyatt is giving Piper a hard time, but Ben... he's so peaceful. He's not like his..."

"Paige, please..." Phoebe sucked in a breath.

"Sorry..." she apologized. "But he really is not like Cole. I mean he will be a good witch, not a..."

Phoebe shook her head and calmly put the baby into the crib. "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked, looking seriously at her baby sister.

Paige nodded and they left the room.

As Phoebe closed the room's door behind her, her eyes landed on her baby sister with disappointment.

"What's wrong with you? Do you think this is easy for me? Things weren't supposed to be this way... Cole would be here with me and Ben! But he just disappeared... Do you have any idea _how hard it is not to know_ what happened to him?"

Paige's eyes moved away for Phoebe's. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Phoebe shook her head. "You never liked Cole..."

"He was evil..."

"He tried hard to be good... He was willing to use his powers to help people. He had good in his heart, he deserved better... We deserved better," Phoebe said, letting out a slow sigh.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, walking over her two sisters.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Phoebe said, wiping her face from the tears in her eyes.

Piper frowned. "Phoebe..." she whispered her sister's name, as she saw her walking back to her room. "What happened?" she turned to Paige.

Paige shrugged. "She went emotional when I talked about Cole."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see... You really need to stop with that. I can't stand it anymore! They had a son... He's not here, but..."

"I know... I shouldn't talk bad things about him... It breaks my heart, you know... She still grieves for him."

"It's hard for her..." Piper pondered.

"A year has passed..." Paige remarked.

"It's not that simple, sweetie... They went through so much together... Destiny wasn't fair to them."

"It wasn't meant to be. He was a demon, Piper. Nothing couldn't change that. It's hard to have this conversation over and over again, but I can't keep my mouth shut about it..."

"Ben is his son, he certainly..."

"Ben is half-witch and he'll be raised as a good man. It's totally different. We can bind his demon powers and everything is gonna be okay," Paige protested.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "To bind Ben's powers?"

The youngest Halliwell sister nodded. "Of course... We can't allow him to use his demonic powers. He needs to be good. He can't follow the same path as his father."

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe will not agree with that."

Paige sighed. "She will... When the time comes, she will do the best for her son."

* * *

_San Francisco airport_

Serena looked around her and smiled. It was almost five years since the last time she was in San Francisco. She didn't like that city that all. She loved New York and its cold winter weather, but she wasn't in that place to have fun.

She needed to steal the witches' powers in order to avoid being powerless and old. Serena feared these things more than anything.

_Power conquers all_.

_Power is the most important thing in this world. Never forget that, Serena,_ she remembered her mother's last words to her.

David Miller, or Cole Turner, looked confused around him. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling in his heart. It was as if he knew that place. It was like he had been there before.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, looking at his confused face.

"Yeah," Cole frowned. "I'm fine... It's just. It'like I know this city."

Serena frowned. She had no time to deal with this. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him with her... _"C'mon, honey, let's go to the hotel," she said, avoiding to talk about his amnesia.

He nodded. "Probably it's only a sensation," he let out a sigh.

_Only a sensation._

* * *

**AN: **Hello, guys. I'm sorry for the delay, but I went sick again. Thank you very much for the kind words. I was thinking you weren't enjoying this story anymore, so thank you for the reviews, people.


End file.
